


I'd Falafel if You Weren't Near

by Ishti



Category: Aveyond
Genre: Aveyond 4, College AU, Diary/Journal, F/M, First Person, Halal Cart AU?, Implied Relationships, Modern AU, Post-Divorce, crossposted from Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishti/pseuds/Ishti
Summary: Grabbing lunch has never been more uncomfortable. PoV Rowen.
Relationships: Ingrid/Boyle Wolfbane, Te'ijal Ravenfoot & Galahad Teomes, Te'ijal Ravenfoot/Galahad Teomes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	I'd Falafel if You Weren't Near

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Euphorion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphorion/gifts).



> Euphorion posted a thing on Twitter about an irl couple divorcing and the wife opening a falafel shop right next to the husband's falafel shop and I just...?

Freshman year, day one. Already hate my web dev teacher. So sanctimonious about div tags and shit. Met this guy Boyle getting conned by a street magician. This city is weird. He's new here, too. Econ major. Kind of a wackadoo. Figured he'd be fun to hang around. We got lunch. Hit up Pendragon Street for some prime food truck nosh. There's a truck that only sells waffle sundaes. Honestly.

Met up with Boyle's girl Ingrid. She dragged us down the sidewalk like a couple of leashed Dobermans. Said we had to 'check this out.' 'This' was a tiny falafel cart down the east end of Pendragon. You can see the stadium from there. Cart's run by some guy in a turtleneck with a scar over his eye. It's seventy two degrees today. So I was like, 'you guys have the best falafel in town, huh?' And the guy was all modest, all 'it is an honor to' blah blah, sounded like he hopped right out of an Arthurian novel. I was like, 'okay, can I get a uhh' and then Ingrid stopped me. She said, 'hang back; just wait a minute.'

So I told the guy behind me I was still deciding. Maybe thirty seconds later, I heard this lady hollering 'Rice platter two for ten dollar special! Today only!' Not fifteen feet to the right was another falafel cart manned by some woman with red and white hair piled up on her head looking like Chrono Shindou.

I checked out the menu of the cart in front of me, badly-shopped photos of halal food plastered all over the shiny metal, and sure enough, two rice platters came out to twelve bucks. Well then. Nearly left to snag the cheaper deal but the guy cleared his throat loudly. 'I serve the freshest meat in the city direct from Mad Marge's Butcher every morning!' he yelled from the griddle, startling the customer in front of me. 'Ours is the safest; come to me if you do not want food poisoning!' That was odd. Very direct. Very specific. Woman was glaring daggers. 'Save your money and your time!' she yelled back, more to him than to us. 'Fast lunch made here, cooked to order!'

Ingrid was cheesing. 'Check out these idiots. They got divorced and the wife opened up her cart the day after the papers were signed. That's real romance.' She gave Boyle a very loaded look and I decided it was time to excuse myself from these creeps. Imagine opening up a restaurant right next to your ex! Sounds like an excuse to be close if you ask me.

Anyway, waffles were delish. I'm ordering extra bananas tomorrow.


End file.
